


You Won't Realize I'm Gone

by quietcuriosity



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/quietcuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She picks up the remains of his office and comes to a conclusion. (Season 3 finale).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Realize I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days. The theme is "one day here and the next day gone".
> 
> The title comes from a line in St. Vincent's song "Marry Me".

She began to feel something like hurt after the shock wore off. As she began to sift through the picked-over remains of his office, she began to wonder why she hadn't been told. Hadn't she been loyal enough? She wasn't Peggy, who wasn't really meant for that sort of job in the first place. She wasn't Jane, who had chosen her own sort of upward mobility over her responsibilities.

She was a secretary and a damn good one.

She had filled a role that countless secretaries had failed at over the years. She had watched them all walk away in either tears or frustration. They usually murmured the same thing: "What does Don Draper actually want?" Once she was put on the job, she realized that it was all really simple. You do your job and you shut your mouth. He was prickly, but they all were. You didn't have to understand or like it. You just had to be prepared.

It was just the she had been preparing to become obsolete.

It wouldn't have surprised her if they all began asking her about how much she knew. They would think she was a trooper or a fool for keeping his secrets. The truth was that she was just like them: useful for a while but easily discarded when it was time to move forward.


End file.
